Yogscast Fanfiction 1: Meeting
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: Zoeya Proasheck is a new student starting at Tekkit High, the first person she meets is the boy of her dreams named Rythian Enderborn. The school is great so far...but why? (I DON'T OWN YOGSCAST!)


I looked up seeing a girl with fiery red hair and sparkly green eyes staring back at me "You look awesome okay? No teenage girl likes school...well most of them do but...never mind; no one talks to themselves either Zoeya" I wear my hair back in his ordinary messy poinytail with my grey goggles with gold lenses propped on my head

I walk out of the shack of my 'house' I love designing but what can I do when I have nothing? My materials seemed to disappear in another life... and scientist and spaceman is all I remember.

I arrive at Tekkit High, it's a beautiful marble brick school; first impressions are always important. I walk into the busy hall of my new school, not knowing anything; I stare down at my time table that reads 'Science, Magic, Break, Machinery, Equivalent Exchange, Lunch, Cooking, Home' _looks like it'll be a long day _I think to myself. I walk down the hall still looking down at my timetable, just about feeling a thud on my shoulder; causing me to drop my schedule. I don't bother looking up to the cause of this, I just look down seeing a tan arm reach down and pick up my paper. I look up at the stranger. _Oh my God_, I find myself staring into these bright purple eyes of a guy with messy brown hair that has a strand with a hint of blonde in it; he smirks attractively at me while I feel my cheeks flush with red.

"You dropped your schedule" The guy says to me, he has the deep and beautiful what sounds like a Swedish accent.

"Uh Yeah, sorry for bumping into you" I say slowly retrieving my paper from the angel

"I'm pretty sure that was all me" he chuckles "What's your name?"

"Zoeya" I say awkwardly extending my hand to him, _Zoey! Why would shake hands with him?! _But he didn't respond awkwardly to this at all, he quickly shook my hand back

"I'm Rythian-" without knowing what happens I feel something licking my hand causing me to quickly look down at a little green dinosaur with huge black eyes

"Aww, this is so cute!" I kneel and pat the dinosaur's head "Is it yours?" Rythian runs his hand through the back of his head making butterflies flutter around my stomach, he's so cute; he has this face that's just so...good looking

"Yeah" he interrupts my fantasy "This is Tee" the dinosaur has disappeared from my side and propped himself on Rythian's shoulder

"So Rythian, do you think you would be kind enough to show me around" I ask nervously twiddling with a strand of my hair, I think he blushes but I can't tell over his gorgeousness

"Of course! I saw that we have the same classes so-" The bell blasts interrupting his heavenly voice "Come on, time for magic"

_Magic? _I think to myself, I'm not good at magic, I've always been more of a science girl

We arrive in the class, the first thing I see are two guys in matching space suits; the one with brown hair has a orange colored one and the one with black hair has a blue colored pair are fawning over what looks like a mining laser...and I have to admit they both look rather attractive, but nothing compared to Rythian

"Zoeya this is Sips and Sjin" he gestures to the the two while calling their names "They're, together" I was surprised to see how calmly and normally he said this.

Sips snarls at Rythian "You jelly Rythian?" he says putting his arm around a grinning Sjin.

Rythian chuckles out loud "Yeah, Of course Sips" I smile at this to show my respect; I can tell this is a good school.

Magic is a difficult subject I was never able to tackle, Professor Fumblemore is mumbling on about some type of cata-something; I glance over at Rythian who to my surprise is nodding and taking in everything he says

"Okay, you are free to talk but please do the work class" Prof. F says while opening a magazine and eating out of a bucket labeled 'Granny Bacon's shop'

Rythian quickly whizzes through the work and in a minute or two is finished, he looks over at me who hasn't even written my name down yet

"You need help?" he asks caringly looking down at my blank paper

"I think so..." I say looking up at him "He said something about a cata-something"

"A catalytic lens?" He asks

"Sure!" I say nodding and smiling at his cute little chuckle "What is that?"

"A catalytic lens is a weapon of mass destruction in the magic world, it shoots out bombs in a way"

"Wow" I sigh

"Yeah, I have one" he says smirking at me

I grin "What!?" We both laugh out loud

In a daze he helps me finish my work, Prof. F comes to see us at the end and applauds "Well done Miss Proasheck!"

"Thank you sir" I reply respectfully "But I wouldn't have gotten it done without Rythian's help"

"Ahh, yes!" He turns to Rythian "Top of the class, I should have guessed!" He nods in appreciation "Well, you two should get to Science class!" Fumblemore slightly rolls his eyes at the word

"Okay" Rythian says turning to me while Fumblemore walks away "I don't take Science, but I have a good friend who does" not taking his eyes away from me he grabs the arm of a guy with dirty blonde hair, a white scientist coat and grey goggles like mine "Lalna? Can you please show Zoeya to Science?"

Lalna has a cute face and dark green eyes, he looks nice enough anyways. "Sure" he says to Rythian

I know I have a new journey to start with these new people.


End file.
